Snow White Queen
by prettykitty473
Summary: "You belong to me, my Snow White Queen. There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. Soon, I know you'll see; you're just like me. Don't scream anymore, my love, cause all I want is you..."
1. Prologue

I** know this isn't much of a prologue, and I don't know if it's legal. Fingers crossed that it is. This seemed like the most fitting, since this fic is based (whether loosely or firmly, time will tell) to this song. Just to warn you, I've planned for the Point Of Views to switch around at times. This being said, I hope you like it.**

******I am not awesome enough to own Evanescence or Invader Zim.**

* * *

**Snow White Queen**

Stop light, lock the door

Don't look back

Undress in the dark

And hide from you, all of you

*  
You'll never know

The way your words have haunted me

I can't believe you'd ask these things of me

You don't know me now or never

*  
You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over

Soon my love, you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore, my love

'Cause all I want is you

*  
Wake up in a dream

Frozen fear

All your hands on me

I can't scream, I can't scream  
I can't escape

The twisted way you think of me

I feel you in my dreams

And I don't sleep, I don't sleep

*  
See you belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over  
Soon my love, you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore, my love

'Cause all I want is you

*  
Can't save your life

Though nothing I bleed for

Is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind

And you just stand there

And stare as my world divides

*  
You belong to me

My snow white queen

There's nowhere to run

So let's just get it over  
Soon my love, you'll see

You're just like me

Don't scream anymore, my love

'Cause all I want is you

*  
All I want is you

All I want is you

All I want is you

~**Evanescence**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dib's POV**

* * *

I toss and turn. For some reason, sleep refuses to overtake me. I feel more uneasy than normal. Maybe it's the storm. Storms are so… sinister. It's like they predict that something bad will happen. Or maybe it's the lack of Zim.

He disappeared months ago. I don't know why, but I know- _know-_ it isn't permanent. He'll return. Like a scarring nightmare, he'll be back.

I shiver in my bed. Thinking won't help me fall asleep, but maybe a glass of water will. It's been working all these years, so logic states that won't stop now. I get up to go, the floor cold beneath my feet. I avoid the creaky step as I go down the stairs; don't want to wake Gaz up, or she'll kill me. I don't have to worry about dad- he's never home. Hell, I got rid of the thought of him being a real father in Middle Skool.

Skool itself is hell. I've done figured out that I will never have a friend, and stick to the shadows. I've kept my paranormal ramblings to myself. I've made sure to disappear into the background. Never noticed, never hurt.

I think about this as the cool liquid goes down my throat. I feel myself already start to doze where I stand. I smile sleepily, and walk back to my room. I curl into the blanket, sighing as I turn towards the window.

Suddenly, lightning flashes, and I see a spider-like figure at my window. I shoot up, but nothing's there. I take it as a sign that I _really_ need some sleep, and lay back down, making sure to turn _away_ from the window.

I'm just about to slip into unconsciousness when I feel something slip over my mouth. I can't see anything, and I'm struggling to get the grip off of me. The… whatever… gets off my mouth, but is replaced by something else. All I can see of it is white, and there is a very peculiar smell…

* * *

I try to sit up, but my head spins from the effort and I fall back down. I rub my eyes and head, trying to wake up properly.

"Hello, _Dib_." I bolt up. No. It can't be. But my eyes don't lie. "Surprised to see me?" His eyes glint, and I find myself looking into them with fear.

"_Zim." _He smirks.

"The one and only."

"B-but… how? Why? Where… where are we?" I suddenly realize I'm not in my room, and feel stupid for taking this long to notice. Oddly enough, this place is… pleasant. Better than my room, even. The bed I'm on is plush, inviting. There's a window, and the scene is so… fresh. No pollution, no similarly hideous houses, no concrete nor brick. I can barely see a lake from between trees. A forest?

"Far away, Dib. Where nobody can find you, and you can find nobody." I'm still scared, and I can see that he enjoys that. He continues on with his narration. "You see, Dib, eight months ago I received a message from the _Tallest_." He spits the word out, and his antennas lie flat on his head. "They told me I was sent here to die. That I'm never allowed back on Irk, and that I'll never hear from them again. They_ laughed_ while they told me this." I scoot back as far away on the bed from Zim as I can get; his fury is far above anything he's ever shown more. His red eyes deepened, looking like they're made of fire themselves. He takes no notice.

"I ran away. Left the house, the base, everything but Gir and my ship. Don't ask me why I took him; he's the most annoying thing I've ever encountered. But anyway, I took him and came here, to a human-free place. I've been here, thinking about everything, and what happens next. I mean, I'm obviously not going to conquer this planet now. But one day it hit me- I wouldn't _want_ to conquer this planet. It's full of disgusting pig-smellies. What fun is it to conquer an already ruined planet? Nobody here _deserves_ to have me as their master! Well, none but one…" His gaze turns to me.

"Oh no." I breathe.

"Oh yes." He grins evilly.

"_You_."


	3. Chapter 2

**Zim's POV**

* * *

I leave the room and watch him from a window-mirror thing that I see on the TV. When I'm not at the pathetic Skool, I watch it every now and then. And even though they're incredibly stupid and not near advanced as the Irken race, I must admit that humans do have some decent ideas. Too bad they aren't a secret.

"You can't do this to me! Release me, alien scum!" If it wasn't for his eyes looking back and forth, I'd think he could see me through the glass. He yells out a stream of curse words and threats, and I'm amused. Clearly he doesn't know the position he's in.

After he realizes that I won't respond, he searches for a way out. I laugh at the sight- I may be banished, but I'm still Irken, the mighty race of conquering elites. We are born with domination in our blood. Owning slaves is a sign of power, yet none more great than that of the Tallest. And it isn't something we're taught- it comes natural to us. So the Dib has no chance against me.

He tries the door, then turns to the window- first trying to lift it, then trying to take it apart, and finally grabbing random objects and throwing them in an attempt to break it. My antennas flatten; I was nice enough to give him a view. These earth-smellies have no sense of appreciation.

"Stop that!" I open the door, and he runs for it. I shut it right before he could get out. "Resistance is futile, Dib- stink. Feel honored- you're the slave of the almighty Zim!" I raise my arms at this, waiting for him to see the power I hold. He doesn't seem to notice.

"No! My family will find me! And when they do, I'll make sure you end up on a cold slab, scientists probing you from every side!" He points at me in what I assume is supposed to be a threatening way. "In fact, they're probably already on their way. Who knows- maybe dad even invented a device to give him my coordinates. And Gaz isn't stupid, she probably knows where we are and is sending help!" I scoff.

"You mean the male parental unit who is never home, never listens, and never cares? Or your sister that never looks up from her Slave-Game-thingy? _That's_ your rescue team?" I laugh. "They'll never notice you're gone! See how fool-proof my plan i-" I'm knocked to the floor, punches coming at my face from everywhere. I activate my PAK legs, and Dib falls to the ground. He quickly gets up and jumps on one of my legs, knocking me off balance. I swerve around, Dib climbing up all the while until he grabs onto my real leg. "No!" I spin around, succeeding in shaking him off. I go over to where he lands and pin him down, then stop to assess the damage- a bloody lip.

My words come out in a growl- "You pathetic waste of air. You have yet to realize that I'm the only one out there that even knows you exist. You think the other stupid humans ever noticed you except to mock you? Do you think they'd even give you the time of day? Think they'd ever believe you, ever help you?" I get closer to him. "I bet if you were lying on the ground dying, they'd turn their heads. Your sister wouldn't look up from her game. Your father would be too busy to ever notice." My voice lowers, and he flinches, turning away from my gaze. "Forget everything. Forget home. Forget Skool. Forget Gaz and your father. They no longer matter. You're mine now. _MINE_."

I walk out, leaving him there to cry alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dib's POV**

* * *

I am going to kill him.

I am going to kill him, then take a knife to his skin.

I will do what I've always wanted to do.

I will win.

I pace back and forth across the room, muttering darkly. I glare at the mirror, hoping he's watching. Hoping he's afraid.

It grows darker outside as evening comes. My stomach growls; an indicator that dinner is soon. Will I get food? Will he come in?

That will all get answered in time. For now, I plot.

* * *

"Okay, slave, I come with food and-" I pounce before he can finish. I bang his head on the ground a couple of times, just for good measure, before punching him anywhere I can. He kicks me off. "Dib, wait." I ignore him and jump again, sending the both of us rolling across the floor, me attacking and him taking it. For a brief moment I allow myself to question why he isn't attacking back, but quickly get that thought out of my head. He tries to block me. "As your Master, I command you to stop!" My blows only grow harder at his words, and he seems to notice. He kicks me away once more, and jumps on me this time, wrapping his arms around me to where I can't move. "What is that expression you humans use?... Oh yeah! Hear me out, Dib."

"You have two minutes." I'll give him that. He releases me and I turn to him, crossing my arms.

"You're seeing this all wrong. This isn't bad, it's actually a compliment." I scoff. "No, really!"

"How?"

"It says that if I had gone and destroyed this planet, I would've spared your life. You are still of a lower species, but you and I are... equals." My eyes widen at this. "Yes, Dib. Out of everyone else, you're the only one smart enough to pick me out as an alien. And you're the only one whose trying to save this poor excuse of a planet. Intelligence, devotion, drive- we have these things in common. To be honest, beneath the skin, we are very alike." I'm stunned by how... sincere he's being.

"Anyway, I made you my slave out of the bottom of my squeedily-spooch. And I believe I still have ten seconds left over, yes?" I blink; I haven't actually been keeping track of the time. I was just going to wait until he was done talking before finishing him. But now I'm… intrigued. He sees the change in my demeanor, and decides to continue without an answer.

"But I've been on Earth long enough to get things. I know that you wouldn't like being a slave to an Irken. In fact, most of you humans would take death over it. On Irk, slaves are beaten around to show status, to keep good face. They're poked and prodded and laughed at and suffer all abuse out there. _But_-" He sees my expression, "This is not Irk. And, according to the Tallest, I'm not even considered an Irken anymore."

"And my time on Earth has changed me. I've grown taller, but also more… sensitive, more emotional than any Irk has ever been allowed to be. So, _I don't want to put you through that_. I know that we've been enemies since I came here, but I've come to realize that you've been the only one, besides Gir, to ever notice me. So this… slavery thing… it's not status as much as… companionship." He looks away, his magenta eyes closed. I don't know what to think.

He's evil. He's been trying to take over Earth for years. He enlarged a hamster. He tried to kidnap our class. He threw a muffin at my head! But… he's right. About everything. Nobody cares about me. Not Gaz, and certainly not dad. And if I were to be honest with myself… he's the only one I got, as well.

"Okay then, if this is for _companionship_, then why am I stuck in this room by myself?" He whips his head back at me.

"You'll run away! You'll kill me in my sleep! You're trying to kill me now! I may not take the slavery thing _as_ seriously, but I still want some foundations- you under my control. But I know that the majority of the control has to come from _trust_." How long has he been talking and thinking like this? I stare a few moments before turning my attention out the window. He _has_ changed.

My stomach growls again, and I remember that he came in with food. I look to see a gray lump in the midst of broken glass. I cringe, and he notices. "Yeah… I can't cook. And all Gir ever makes is waffles. After eating them for months on end, I decided that any filth I could make would suit me fine…" He cringes as well, probably thinking about the taste of said gray filth.

I sigh. The fight in me is gone- for now. I stand up and dust myself off. "If you let me out of this room, I'll cook. Deal?" He stares at my hand, thinking it over. Finally, he grasps it with his own.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 4

**Zim's POV**

* * *

I stare at Dib as he cooks.

It's not a conscious thing; just something to look at while I space out into thoughts.

I shake my head lightly. First I do the bitching out, and then I practically apologize? I didn't mean to do either things, they just happened. Hearing Dib go on about everyone else, and then try to escape, made me angry. Really angry. Yet, then he attacks, and I _explain_? The Tallest were right; I _am_ a defect.

I never gave up on destroying the world until the last transmission. After that, I lost the will. I flew along with Gir until my Voot Cruiser died. Landed right next to the lake. Would've jumped in, if Gir hadn't ran off into the trees. When you lose what you've got, you cling to what you have. If he left me, I'd be all alone. So I followed him. Watched him set up the house. I didn't even know he was smart enough to do that. And afterwards, he turned to me with that stupid smile of his, so eager to please his master. So I went inside. Went downstairs. Wasted there for a while.

"Here you go." I blink out of my thoughts as the Dib puts a plate full of what I have come to know as "vegetables" onto the table. I poke them with my fork, but they didn't move. I look over at Dib, who had the veggies plus a steak. I wince at the meat, thinking of what harm it brings. Then I pick up my food with the fork and take a small bite.

It isn't bad. And I'm not dying, so it mustn't be poisonous. Point for Dib.

I take a few more bites, comparing it with my usual meal. My diet consists of what the earth-piggies call "junk food". Donuts, tacos, waffles, and pretty much anything else tasty and fatty.

We sit there in silence, him with his death-meat and I with my non-junk food. I know the human custom typically requires talking during dinner, but there isn't much to say, and half a million things to think about.

But I guess the silence wasn't meant to last.

"So what are you going to do with me now? What does this "slave gig" come with?" My eyes grow confused, (gig?), before I respond.

"Well, you're cooking the meals from now on," I take another bite, just to prove the point. "And… well… I guess I don't know…" He looks at me, clearly wanting me to continue.

"You want the truth?" Good Irk, why do I choose now to say what I think? But I don't stop myself when I see him nod.

"I have nobody. Except for Gir, but he doesn't count." I wave my hand nonchalantly, to show the importance. "I… am lonely. I have clung to the thought of the Tallest's support for years. With that gone, everything is. And, like I have mentioned before, I have grown more human during my time here."

"So I'm sitting in my lab down here, taking everything unimportant out, and feeling worse than the lowest species out there. After there's nothing left to do, I curl in a ball and go through a sorta-hibernation, but not really. I don't sleep, since Irkens don't require sleep. So it's just me curled into a sad ball, yes _sad_. Damn these human emotions I feel. But anyway, it's just me and my thoughts. And a bouncing Gir. But that doesn't count…" I take a deep breath, stopping the rambling altogether.

"I was alone. I was depressed. All I could think about was all I've worked hard on for the Tallest. Then I thought about Skool. Then I thought about you. About how you've been there, ruining all my attempts. But mostly I thought about how you've been there."

"I realized, down in lab, that I care about you. That I have for years now. That I never planned on killing you, that I _couldn't_ kill you. And… I realized that I consider you… a friend." I rush on.

"And I don't expect you to feel the same- Irk knows that you probably have built-up anger from throughout the years. But that's okay. I didn't kidnap you and make you my slave to force you to become friends with me. I just… didn't want to be alone anymore."

I look down at my empty plate before getting up and putting the dirty eating tools into the sink. Without looking at the human at the table who is undoubtedly staring at me in shock and disbelief, I step onto the toilet, and descend to the lab below.


	6. Chapter 5

**Dib's POV**

* * *

I stare at the toilet long after he leaves. I would never in a million years have guessed that he was capable of such a confession. It's new.

Once I finally start coming to, I glance around the kitchen; I suppose that's my duties as a slave as well. With a sigh, I get to work on the mindless task.

* * *

I trudge up the steps to the room. My room. I flip on the light and just stare. The bed, the window, even a bookshelf with rows of books piled ontop it. It's all so… right. Zim somehow managed to grasp ahold of the vision of perfection. I walk over to the bookshelf. There were many books on cryptids, written by _real_ paranormal investigators, unlike the "Mysterious Mysteries" people I have long since given up on. And Zim also threw in a few detective novels into the mix. I inhale deeply; he clearly knows me too well. _How many hidden cameras have I never found?_

I finally turn off the lights and sink down into the bed. The comfort level is beyond any other bed I have slept in. Dad was never a big believer on anything more than a wooden frame and mattress. I snort at the memory of me trying to scientifically prove that a softer bed would increase my positive outcomes in life. He shot down everything I said, saying that I, "a paranormal investigator", would know nothing about "REAL SCIENCE!". No matter what I said, I couldn't get him to budge. Eventually, I stopped asking him for anything. It's so much easier to just do things on my own- and on my own terms- than to go to him.

I sigh and stare at the clock next to the bed- 10:47. There's no way I'm going to bed for awhile. I still can't even wrap my mind around this.

I am a slave, but… not a slave? A companion? Zim is an Irken, but... a defective one? I mean, he's completely bonkers, but a defect? I've seen his messages with the Tallest; they're strange. And they have an obsession with junk food. Zim's still weird, but he actually looks… normal, next to them.

I roll over onto my other side, and have a direct view of the night sky. The stars are even more beautiful out here with no civilization to corrupt the scene.

My mom loved stars. She would take me up on the roof and show me all of the constellations, all of the planets. She told me her dreams of one day going up there, and taking us kids with her. I was the only one who ever listened. After she died…

After she died, I kept up the nightly routine. I would wish on the brightest star, the Northern Star, every night. I would ask and beg and plead for the stars to give me my mom back. And then I would cry the rest of the night knowing that it was never going to happen.

Eventually, my wishes started to change. I began asking for other things, like acceptance or good grades. But mostly I wished for a friend. Just one person who wouldn't laugh at me, but with me. Someone who would listen. Someone who would understand.

Instead, the stars sent me a green threat.

I ask for a friend, and they hand me an enemy.

"_I realize that I consider you… a friend."_

Zim. I squeeze my eyes shut, remembering his words.

"_I didn't kidnap you and make you my slave to force you to become friends with me. I just… didn't want to be alone anymore."_

I throw the covers over my head, hoping to drown out his voice.

"_To be honest, beneath the skin, we are very alike."_

No. It can't be... can it? Are we actually… Is it possible that we're…

_The same?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Zim's POV**

* * *

I watch the Dib on the monitor; I have placed cameras around on the whole property. Nothing escapes me.

He tosses and turns, and has been for quite a while now. I can hear him muttering to himself, but can't make out any words. He's too quiet. He seems to be angry and upset, and I'm not surprised. I knew he wouldn't really be happy here, but I _did_ kind of expect him to act different… he hasn't even tried to fight since we exchanged words earlier. I thought he'd try to run as soon as I left the room, but he cleaned it instead. That's so… un-Dib of him.

Yet, no sooner this "train of thought" leaves than I see the human sit up suddenly, practically crushing his face in his hands. He stays in that position for a few moments before he gets up and moves to the door. _Finally_, I think as my eyes trail his silhouette down the stairs and out the front door.

I decided, earlier, to give him full access to the place to show that I'm willing to work with him. But I have a shield surrounding what I consider my property, so there's nowhere to run.

Yet, I wait for him to try, the Irken in me wanting to see the disappointment of failure. A part of me _wants_ to see him realize who's in charge and who's at mercy here. So I watch, waiting.

But he never runs.

He sits on the edge of the porch, looking up at the sky. It's almost like before, but he doesn't look troubled this time. Only… thoughtful.

He doesn't talk, doesn't move. I grow concerned; I can't really pretend that I don't care anymore. Too late for that. And from what I've learned from this planet, humans typically go out of their way to comfort their friends and family. And since I consider Dib my friend…

If I tried to talk to him, would he even listen? We've been at each other's throats since we met. So who's to say he won't attack me if I try to approach him?

"Mary looks sad… Masta! Why is Mary so sad?!" Gir shrieks out, causing me to wince from the frequency. I sigh and roll my eyes; the little robot is way too sensitive. But I have actually grown fond of the defective SIR unit over the years. Once you get past the annoying exterior, he's actually sort of cute. Like how the pig-smellies think of puppies and kittens.

"I don't know, Gir. I'll go out there and see." Gir erupted into a high-pitched _aw_.

"That's so sweet of yous, Masta! Yous so sweet and lovable- just like my piggy! Yous is like my piggy! I loves my piggy. He's so-"

"Okay, Gir!" I facepalm in frustration. "I'm going now. So why don't you just run off and find your pigg-"

"PIGGY!" And with that, he's gone. I rub my temples, mentally healing myself from the Gir attack.

I look back at the monitors. He's still there, unmoving. I just told Gir I'd talk to him to shut him up, but I'm actually considering it.

I've always heard that the best medicine is time. And laughter, but I'm not looking for miracles. Yet, I have also heard that getting "it" out helps as well. I shake my head; humans are so confusing. It's the emotions- they leave their victims vulnerable, especially to themselves.

And I'm slowly becoming one of them.

Even now, I'm battling within myself. Do I show I care, or do I sit back and watch him in his silent vigil?

No, I'm not human. And no, I'm not fully Irken. I am… I am…

I am Zim.

And Dib is waiting.


	8. Chapter 7

**Dib's POV**

* * *

I hear him sit down next to me, but I don't look. He doesn't speak, and neither do I.

My eyes are trained to the stars. I spy the two bears in the sky- Ursa Major and Minor. The Big Dipper and Little Dipper. I remember mom telling me the story of those two. It's about a mom and son. The mom is turned into a bear by Zeus, but he had to leave her before he could turn her back into a human. The son was out hunting that day, and unknowingly shot his mom, killing her. After seeing the bear change into his mom, he blamed Zeus. So Zeus tries to make it all better by turning them both into bears and placing them amongst the stars. And the son is turned to his mom, watching over her for all eternity.

I always asked mom how turning them into stars was supposed to make everything better. "Because there is no greater honor than to live in the stars," she'd always say. I didn't understand back then. I do now.

I wonder where she's at right now. Due to being in a less-than-religious household, Heaven isn't a big belief of mine. I'd like to think that when she died, her soul joined up with the Big Dipper. I like to think that she's waiting there for me. And that maybe every mother is up in the Ursa Major, waiting for their sons to take for and watch them from the Ursa Minor.

Because there is no greater honor than to live in the stars.

"The stars are… very nice tonight." I look at the alien sideways; this is how he's going to start?

"Yeah. It's pretty clear out here. The view is amazing." He half-smiles, half-smirks.

"Yes, Zim does know how to pick out a place, doesn't he?" I turn to him.

"Near a lake. Water is lethal to you, so you choose a place by the lake. That sounds less-than-ideal in your terms." He frowns slightly, his eyes not meeting mine.

"That's exactly why I chose this place. As I've stated before, I was depressed. And, for a time, I was considering what you humans call suicide." My eyes widen, and he notices somehow. "Don't be shocked; it's not an irrational thought. It's just a last-ditch attempt."

"So…" How to say this? "… What stopped you?" He lays down on his back, his eyes on the stars.

"You. Remember? Lost. Alone. Depressed. It wasn't until I started thinking about you that I realized it all wasn't as hopeless as it seemed." I stare at him for a moment, then take up his position; on my back, looking upward.

"You're braver than I am." I say these words before thinking.

"How?"

"Because you ran. You got away. You had nowhere else to go, but you still left."

"I think you're confused, Dib. That's a sign of weakness. Running away, almost ending my life- I was weak. You're strong because you stayed. Because the world keeps on pushing you down, but you get up and shove back." He snorts. "You would've made a way better Irken than I." He sighs. "In fact, with your determination, you would've probably made it to Tallest." I look over at him, and see a tear, an actual tear, sliding down his cheek.

Not knowing what else to do, I take his hand in mine, and squeeze. He turns his head and finally looks at me. "So… you think of me as your friend?" He nods. "Yeah, well…" I run my other hand through my hair. "I like the thought of us being friends. And since I'm gonna be stuck here with you," I smile, "then maybe, just maybe, that might be better than being alone." He can sense the joke, and smiles back.

Then we turn back to the stars.


	9. Chapter 8

**Zim's POV**

I wake up to a pleasant warmth and an intense light in my eye. I open them, and blink in the sunlight. The earth's heat source is annoying- but it still beats the rain. I yawn and stretch, and find myself constricted. The warmth.

I freeze, unable to decide what to do. Wake Dib and tell him to get his arm off of me, or wait until he wakes himself?

The first idea sounds good to me.

"Pst! Dib!" He stirs, but still doesn't wake. I shake his arm a little. "Dib-thing, get up."

"Wha? Huh? AH!" He jumps up, and my squeedily-spooch jumps with him. "God! Sorry 'bout that!" He blushes, and I start getting worried.

"Did you do something to me?!" I feel over my body, but all my limbs are there. The PAK is unharmed. "Why are you panicking?" He rubs the back of his neck.

"You still don't get humans all the way, do you?" I get defensive.

"I've observed your species for years! Are you saying I'm a bad invader?" He opens his mouth, then closes it again.

"Let me rephrase that: you don't get human relationships, do you?" I narrow my eyes.

"Why would I _want_ to understand that pool of icky emotion?"

"It's not icky!" I raise a brow. "Okay, maybe to an outsider looking in. But us "humans" would love to have those "icky emotions", thank you very much." I grow curious at his words.

"Have you ever felt them, Dib-worm?" I cock my head, and he frowns slightly.

"Of course! I'm normal enough to have them! It's just… never been reciprocated."

I get closer. "So you've… been in love before?" He turns his head.

"Do you know how hard it is to fall in love, Zim? Especially with the way people treat you? No. It's never gone past a quick crush."

"You humans harm each other when you like one another?!" That gets a facepalm out of him.

"No! It means- nevermind! It's too complicated to explain."

I decide to save this conversation for another day. But there is one more question I have.

"Why did you get red when you had your arm around me?" His cheeks flush once more.

"Because that's a sign of affection on this planet. But it's not what you think! It was completely involuntary!" I wave my hand.

"If you like Zim, you need only say so." He starts stuttering, his cheek color getting deeper by the second. I laugh.

"I kid, Dib." He stutters some more before he could make out a complete thought-

"You jerk."

* * *

The Dib- worm makes breakfast, and we sit on the couch and eat in silence; he in perfect calm, and I as if the foodening were upon us. I don't know how he learned how to cook, but I am _so_ glad I took him as a slave! It really makes me wonder how I could've survived off of what I did for all those months.

He watches me, obviously amused. "Hungry much?"

"Starving, in fact." He chuckles.

"Well, glad someone likes my cooking. Gaz wouldn't even try it." I give him a look.

"_Why?_"

"She always thought I experimented on the food…" I stop eating, concerned.

"And did you?" He snorts.

"Of course not!" The answer satisfies me, and the feasting continues. He watches me until I give him a curious look.

"What?"

"We're friends now, right?" I stop once more. Where is he going with this?

"… Yes…"

"And so we don't want to, you know… kill each other or give the enemies any information about either species… right?" Huh?

"I have no intentions so long as you don't."

"Okay." He resumes eating. I can't stop looking at him.

"_Why do you ask_, Dib-stink?" He swallows his food before responding.

"Look, I'm gonna be honest here. I've always been curious about your species." I grow alert, and he can tell. "Lighten up, Zim. I just want to know if I'd be allowed to ask you some questions." I'm hesitant. I know I've been banished, but it still wouldn't be right. But I want Dib to be my friend, and he isn't the only curious one here. I hold out my hand.

"Okay. On one condition." He looks intrigued.

"Yeah?"

"I'll allow you to ask me ten questions over anything you want, so long as I can ask _you_ ten questions- anything that _I_ want." He perks up, and doesn't even hesitate before grabbing my hand.

"Deal."


	10. Chapter 9

**Dib's POV**

* * *

"So do you want to go first, or me?" I reach out to the notebooks and pens he was nice enough to provide; he knows me so well. I look up to find his smirk.

"Seeing as you're ready to go, you may ask first." He adjusts in a more comfortable position, and I do the same. We sit in complete silence for a few moments; Zim in patience, I in thought. Well… I might as well get right into it.

"What is life like on Irk?"

"Good choice, Dib." He sighs softly, clearly thinking back to his time on Irk. "Let's start from birth. Every smeet comes from a tube. When the time is ready, the tube is broken and the PAK is attached. You then go into training; every smeet is trained in the basics, and the data from your PAK determines where you go from there. Some are scientists, others prepare the food, a good many become slaves to the Tallest, but most become invaders. Our planet is bent on conquest, and so we need as many disposable soldiers as possible. I think we all know that, deep down. But still we hope and dream on being the next great invader. That's all our life is, all we need to feel accomplished…"

He falls silent, and I don't know if I should say something or not. In all my experiance, a silent Irken is never good. But before I can decide, he snaps out of it.

"Anyway! Life is full of conquest and crushed dreams. Next question!"

"Ummm…" My mind goes blank at his fast comeback, and it takes a few seconds to get another question in my head. "Tell me about your PAK." Okay, maybe not so much a question, but he takes it in stride.

"My PAK is my lifesource. Without it, I cannot live for more than ten minutes, and life is next to impossible if it's broken. It heals me, and so much faster than your inferior skin." He smirks, the previous moment seemingly forgotten for now. "It allow for defense, as well as other advantages over other species. It has all of the Irken's data from the moment since birth. And mine… allows for me to have emotions. It's what makes me a defect." He starts spacing out again, and I hurry to distract him before he's lost.

"So you come from a tube? Not from a parent?"

He returns to his normal mood. "I'll count that as one question, lucky for you. And no; live birth hasn't been used in centuries. To do so would leave and Irken out of commission for months, and it has the potential to create attachment. Irkens need nobody. So instead, the extract everyone's DNA and insert them into an almost literal gene pool. Two are combined at random, and a smeet is created. Now, seven questions to go."

"Wait… so do you still have the reproductive organs?" I don't realize what I've said until it's out, and I blush. He stares at me, shocked by my bluntness. "What? If I'm not going to dissect you, I have to figure out your anatomy somehow!" He shakes his head at my defense.

"Very well, human. You have full right to ask anything right now. And to answer… no. At least, not for males. The Tallest had scientists take out the male reproductive organ, leaving all Irkens with the female one. DNA can still be taken, but no natural pregnancy is possible.

"Oh." What do you say to that? Sorry that your planet is fucked up?

"Eh… it's for the best."

"How?"

"I don't really know. We're just preached against such things from smeethood. Don't create attachments, be ruthless killers, allow nobody to touch your lekku…" He sighs and sinks into the couch. I just sit there. I knew they were against it, deep down, but to _hear_ it…

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's the way of our like. It's like how bees sting or how cats meow. It is how it is."

"Okay, but how do _you_ feel about it? About everything?" He glances at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Due to my new emotions- a lot of different things. I'm sad, like _really_ sad that I was banished. Everything I ever wanted died with a single transmission. Yet, I'm happy that I still have you. Being alone sucks." He dips his head down, breaking eye contact. "I also feel guilt and regret. Both for taking you and for how I've treated you all these years."

"You regret taking me?" He winces.

"Yes. If it has hurt you, yes. I've spent years doing that, but I'm now aware of how it affects you. Don't think I'm blind and can't see the scars on your arms."

"How-?!"

"You've been careless, allowing a sleeve to slip up your arm a few times in my presence. And you take off your coat at night, leaving them exposed." He suddenly grabs one of my arms, and yanks the sleeves up before I can stop him. I try to pull away, but he holds it there, staring.

"Zim…"

He drops it and turns away. I can see a tear sliding down his cheek.

"It isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?!" I jump at the outburst, but recover quickly.

"No- it's not. Actually, you're the reason it isn't worse. I don't know how much longer I would've survived without you. You are the _only one_ who even _acknowledges_ my existence. Our fights… I lived for them. Everyone else…"

"I've been treated like shit my entire life. Sure, you treated me bad as well, but it's always been different. Our rivalry, our fights, had purpose. Everyone else bullied." He's still turned away, but he relaxes.

"You still have about five questions left, human."

"I'm done. No more." He's surprised, but takes it.

"Very well. Let's eat lunch, and then…"

"And then you go." I smile softly, and he returns it.

I glance down at the notebook in my hand, filled with new information given, pages filled with notes and drawings I managed to jot down.

Then I toss it to the side.


	11. Chapter 10

**Zim's POV**

* * *

I poke the sandwich. It doesn't move.

"For God's sakes Zim- it's a grilled cheeze sanwich. It won't kill you!"

"And how can you be so sure?" He laughs, and I narrow my eyes. He takes no notice and tries to stop, failing miserably. I look at his red cheeks and scrunched-up eyes before laughing myself. That starts him up all over again, and we continue on like this for several minutes. I have never had my squeedily-spooch hurt so pleasantly before in my life. One look at Dib and I can tell that his hurts as well.

We finally break it off into gasps, clutching our sides as if to hold them there.

"You still didn't answer, human." I try to sound harsh, but my smile ruins it.

"How about this- if you eat it and it doesn't kill you, you can finish it. If it does, you can kill me.

"I feel that sounds reasonab- wait." I cock my head, and he laughs once more. Too amused and hungry to care, I pick up the "grilled cheeze" and take a small bite. It tastes amazing. What's more- I haven't died.

"It seems as if you're going to live, Dib."

He smiles, and I _really _look at it this time. I've rarely seen him happy enough to actually smile. I decide it suits him.

"So, Dib-human, are you sure there isn't anymore questions you'd like to ask before I go?" He thinks for a few moments, then nods.

"Just one. You're "lekku", as you call them... what do they do? I mean, I assume that they're for hearing, but what else?

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd bring them up. You look at them constantly." He blushes.

"Do not." I chuckle.

"Do so. Now, to answer you, they do a number of things. As well as hearing superior to anything you've ever known, they also allow for scent."

"Scent. You _smell _with them?" He looks at me disbelievingly.

"Zim wouldn't lie to you. And yes, they do. Anything to help identify my surroundings besides sight. As battle creatures, we need all advantages we can get."

"They also show emotion. Right now I'm relaxed, so they're in normal position. If I'm curious or alert, they pick up. They also do that when I'm having happy or positive emotions. They either lower or lie flat on my head for negative emotions, depending on the degree the emotion is felt. And finally, they will arch forward to show dominance or appear threatening."

"And you said earlier that the Tallest tells you guys not to allow anyone to touch them...?"

Here we go. "They're, ummm... sensitive."

"How sensitive?" I groan inwardly; this is worse than him asking about sex organs.

"Well they... ummm... how do I say this?..." I'm blushing, and I know he notices. "You know your reproductive organ? The way his eyes turn to full alert clearly indicates he isn't sure about this now.

"What about it...?"

"The sensitivity you feel down there is how I feel up here. Me yanking on them brings the same pain you'd feel by getting hit there. And... when stroked..."

"Okay! I think I'm good now. Yep- total expert on your lekku, don't need to know anything else!"

I sigh; thank goodness that's done and over with.

"I honestly hope you have no other questions." He shakes his head vigorously. "Good."

He exhales as the blush he had gotten slowly fades away. I hope mine is doing the same. Ugh. Blushing is so..._ human._

"Just for that, I'll make sure to not hold back." He cringes.

"Yeah... I guess it's your turn now, isn't it?" I allow the most evil of grins upon my face as I nod.

Let the questioning begin.


	12. Chapter 11

**Zim's POV**

* * *

"Well, I'm obviously at a disadvantage here." Dib looks at me curiously, and I know he wants me to elaborate. Man, humans and their need to know _everything_. But for _this_ particular human, I'll comply. "You see, I've already been studying your species for years. I've been gathering data since day one. I don't need to know much."

"Oh, I'm sure you can think up ten questions easily." I frown.

"But I know your strengths and weaknesses, your anatomy, the expectations for your part in society- I even picked up on your math! I mean, it wasn't hard, especially due to my amazing mind, but it was still tedious."

He thinks a moment. "Well, you said that you still don't get most human emotions. You feel them, but you don't understand them. So you could ask about those…"

My lekku perk up. "You're right! There's this one emotion that's been driving me nuts ever since I got here." He looks smug.

"Ask away."

"What is love?" His face falls.

"Come again?"

"What is love?" I say it slower- was I speaking too fast the first time?

"Zim… why?" Huh?

"Why what?"

"Why do you do this to me?" He groans. "I guess fair is fair. I ask embarrassing questions, and you ask the hardest one in the book."

"It's hard?"

"Very. Do you know how many different definitions there are for that word? Don't answer, that was rhetorical." I shut my mouth, and he continues on in a mumble. "There's romantic and platonic, existent, non-existent-"

"Then you better get started." He jumps and looks into my eyes; he must've spaced out. On me! My lekku flatten, and he seems to get that I'm getting impatient.

"Where should I even begin?"

"With the phrase 'I love you'." He relaxes, I guess from having a starting point.

"Okay, that sounds simple. First off, the emotion love pretty much means a deep like. I gives things a bigger meaning. When you say 'I love you', it means you hold that person to a higher standard. They mean more to you, you hold them close to your heart. I've heard it said among friends, and I assume it's like family. Both would be considered platonic- not romantic."

"Wait… it changes meaning?"

"Oh yeah. When you find someone you're 'in love' with- I'll get to that in a moment- it gets an even deeper meaning. It suddenly means 'you are my world'. 'I couldn't imagine life without you'. 'I'm so glad we're together'. Typical 'in love' thoughts. Now, to be in love… You can love someone. Anyone. But then you find someone and feel the way I described a second ago. That you aren't complete without them. That's 'in love'. And feelings like that typically start with a crush."

"You mentioned that word this morning. Again- you harm those you like?!" I'm being completely serious, and he laughs. That little…

"No! That isn't (*hahahahaha*) how that goes (*heh heh*) at all." He calms down enough to speak properly, and tries again. "I don't know why it's called that, but there is no harm involved. It's liking someone and wanting to be with them. If explored and developed, the two people involved could fall in love. Typically, though, it is a minor feeling of lust and gets dismissed eventually."

"Lust… I've heard of it, and know that it's a sexually driven emotion… but what exactly is it?"

"It is sexually oriented, so congrats for catching that. Lust is… a good word to use is desire. Lust is desire. You want someone for conceited reasons, like looks or status, and mainly for the sexual attraction you feel towards them."

"Sexual attraction?" He pauses, looking for the right words.

"Attraction to someone… romantically? I'm not sure about that. I see sexual attraction as looking at someone and being able to see yourself with them, especially in their bed. Again, the focus is typically on their looks and status." He stops. "Just to warn you, in case I didn't beforehand, this is all assumption and things I've heard. As we've done established, I've never been in a relationship before. I'm going based off of hearsay." I wave a hand.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here to learn, and I trust your word." That earns me a shrug.

"Okay then. You have," he counts on his fingers, "five questions left." I nod.

Well, I have yet to embarrass you, and I'd feel disappointed if I didn't do _that_…" I flash him a smirk, and he gulps.

"Or, you know, we could skip past that…" I pretend to think about it, then shake my head.

"Onto the sex questions!"

"But Zim, we took sex ed! You already know-"

"Not everything. And I couldn't think of another person I'd rather ask." He grows uncomfortable, fidgeting and turning red. I laugh, pleased at his reaction, and laugh harder at his glare.

"I hate you. So much. But if you insist, your royal dooshiness, then how may I help you?" _Ah,_ _lovely_.

"Finally. I've always waited for the day you'd stand at attention for me." The human before me rolls his eyes, still uncomfortable.

"Come on, Zim. Let's just get this done and over with." I laugh inwardly; this is so amusing.

"Okay. First off: why? There seems to be reason than reproduction." I went easy on him, and the relief in his eyes indicates he knows that.

"Something about devotion to each other and unity. Plus, I hear the orgasm is great." He says the last part lightly, as if to joke, but the way his voice increased suggests awkwardness.

"Orgasm?" That gets both a facepalm and a groan out of him.

"Why did I say that? I _knew_ you'd ask. Damn me and my lack of thinking before speaking. I just really need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Okay… an orgasm," his face goes scarlet at the word. _Wow_. Six letters can cause _that_? But he continues on as if that didn't happen, "is a release of pleasure, I guess. Like… extreme pleasure… And for guys, it makes us… cum. _Before you even ask_- cum is sperm. A giant release of sperm. Quit looking at me like that, I know you're enjoying this." I chuckle.

"You don't even know, Dib-worm. Okay, so what causes it?"

"Depends on the gender, the type of sex, and whether you're on top or bottom."

"Huh?" He sighs.

"Yeah, I better go through them all. So say a girl and a guy hooks up. Girls have g-spots that releases the pleasure. The guy get his kicks from both her reaction and the friction sex causes. Two girls together… I don't really want to get into that. But I'll assume you'd be curious about two guys together, since you're a guy yourself." I nod, signaling for him to go on. "Damn. Looking back, I went easy on you."

"That was your fault, not mine. Now, shut your noise tubes and answer the question!"

"But how can I answer if I'm not allowed to talk…?"

"Just answer!"

"Okay, okay. Two guys together have anal sex- that's through the ass. We have a g-spot of our own there, which is what causes the release for the bottom. Friction, again, gets to the guy on top and WOULD YOU QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!" I hold my hands up in a look of innocence, but I can't hold back the smirk.

"I am merely curious as to how you know all th-"

"_I_ get curious, okay? And the internet is just **there**, just **begging** to answer any question I could come up with. So I ask. And I learn. And then I go and tell everything to curious green aliens to make them happy!"

I try so hard not to smile, but he makes it so difficult. He's just so… ! when he's provoked. His face is completely flushed, and he has is arms crossed as if daring me to challenge him.

"Oh, how cute. Little Dib is getting defensive."

"Shut up." I laugh.

"Oh come on- what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Zim. Next question." I roll my eyes.

"Fine then. Let's get personal: have you done it?"

"Done what?"

"_It_."

"Seriously? What, are we in preschool?"

"I'm asking the questions here, now tell me!"

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?" He gives me a 'duh' look. "What? It's a valid question."

"Okay, remember when I was talking about sexual attraction?" I nod; that was not five minutes ago. Of course I remember. He goes on. "Well, to get from point A- being a virgin- to point B- losing said virginity- you must have someone who'd want you first; you need to appeal to somebody. Well, I'm not attractive. And nobody wants me. So that's why."

Huh? But the Dib-human is plenty attractive, certainly more so than the rest of the filth-worms. He is taller than most, which is one of the greatest qualities ever. His scythe-hair-thingy has grown, and is even more tempting to tug on (cause is it just me, or is that thing begging to get yanked?) A few days without proper grooming has left his face scraggy, and it looks good on him; gives him a more mature look. And he's finally grown into his head, although I will always call it big just to mess with him. All that, plus his intelligence, leaves him to be a very suitable mate for someone. Has nobody truly noticed this?

"Oh, hey- you're out of questions!" His outburst brings me back, and I frown.

"Wait… I can't torture you no more?"

"Nope! So suck on that!" He gets up and dances for a few seconds, obviously happy to be free. I huff.

"Fine then. I guess I have learned all I need to know for now. So if you want, you can run off and do whatever it is you like."

He dashes off with those words to where I can only assume is his room. He returns a moment later with Gir in tow. He's wearing only a pair of strange looking shorts. Huh. I forgot I had the little SIR unit get those for him.

"I'm going swimming. Later!" And he's gone, with Gir trailing along behind him, shrieking all the way. I shake my head and lay down on the couch.

Might as well take the peace while it's here and rest.


	13. Chapter 12

**Dib's POV**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

"Ha, Dib-stink! You have to move faster than that if you want to defeat the Almighty ZIM!" I narrow my eyes and concentrate on the scene before me- I can't afford to let him distract me now. I'm so close...

The finish line in sight, I hit the NOS and watch in triumph as my vehicle barely passes the "Amlighty ZIM's". The said Irkens' eyes twitch as he turns to me, but suddenly calms as he takes a deep breath. He crosses his arms.

"I meant to do that." I laugh as I add another check to my side of the paper.

"I'm sure you did. Right now we're tied. Wanna go another round?"

"No. I'm done with this pathetic game for now." He tosses the controller to the side and I turn away to hide my smirk. He may say he's done, but he'll be up all night trying to get better so he can beat me.

When he got the gaming system, I have no idea. He just brought it up to the living room one day and that was that. He had a few games with him, and I was instantly drawn to a racing one. I popped it in and challenged Zim, knowing he'd never back down. But he didn't take it well when I beat him...

The next day, _he _challenged _me_. I still won, but by less wide a margin. We'd do this everyday, and everyday he'd be better, sometimes even winning a round, more so lately. I could never figure out how he did it until I woke up one night and went to get a glass of water. The proud creature was racing, cackling as he passed the other cars. I silently watched as he went another round, then two, before heading back to bed, never to mention what I saw.

But thinking about it still makes me smile.

Hell, alot of things make me smile nowadays; the biggest being the fact that we're friends. At first I had my doubts, but we've gotten far the past month. We're constantly talking and playing video games and remembering the "good ol' days" when we hated each other's guts, like the time he enlarged a hamster and the time I got us both trapped in my mind; the stuff we'll never let go. It's memories like those that have us laughing, our past idiocy hilarious.

Yes, we have grown almost _comfortable_ around each other. I have gotten to the point to where I can nap on the couch and allow myself to completely relax, not afraid that he'll whisk me off into his lab and experiment on me (but somewhat afraid he'll take a Sharpie to my face). I also allow him to look through all my files I have over him, which I assume he had Gir steal from my old room. In return, he has tried to show faith in me and allows me to look through his lab and files at times, too.

There are just some things you never need to know about your old peers...

_But_, along with his human research files, he also has tons over other alien species and planets. He always laughs when I look at them, saying that my "curiosity would overwhelm a Shanowon" (which, according to his files, is a species focused on exploration). Yet, whenever I ask a question, he's always quick to respond. We've spent hours discussing each other's research.

It's quite fun, actually. I've never been able to have an intelligent conversation with _anyone_. Too stupid and quick to call me crazy.

At least Zim knows I'm not crazy.

"Hey! Dib!" I jump at the sound of my name, Zim's yelling bringing me back to earth.

"Huh?" He narrows his eyes.

"I've been calling you for the past minute. But if you don't want to listen..."

"Sorry! What was it you wanted to say?"

"I'm not sure you're worthy to hear." A small smirk forms on his face. I sigh, knowing well what I need to say.

"I have done you wrong, my future slave master. Forgive me, please."

"I don't think that had enough sarcasm, Dib." I laugh.

"Oh,come on! Now I'm_ dying_ to know!" He rolls his eyes, still smirking.

"Fine. I'll go easy on you _this _time. I asked if you wanted to take a ride in the Voot." I blink.

"Um, I think I zoned out, Zim. What did you say?"

"Do you want to take a ride in the Voot Cruiser? It's getting dark outside, and we'll be able to see the stars up closer. You said you've always wanted to go see the stars, so do you want to go?"

"..." He grows impatient at my silence.

"Well, earth-monkey?!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm being serious! Now I want an answer!"

"Well _fuck_, Zim. Of course I want to go! I can't believe you're asking!" He calms and flashes me his 'I'm superior than you' grin, his previous frustration gone.

"You better believe it, Dib-thing. Now go get what you need and meet me outside." It takes me less than a minute to grab a camera and race out, stopping in front of the purple aircraft. He's already inside and holding out his hand for me. I take it and he pulls me in, shutting the top and starting it up.

* * *

We return hours later, the exhaustion from all the excitement finally getting to me. I took as many pictures as I could, only stopping when I ran out of space. I yawn as I get out.

"You better be able to make it to your bed, Dib, cause I'll leave you here if you drop." I chuckle, too tired for an actual laugh.

"I'll make it." We walk in silence until we go to split off for our separate rooms. "Zim, wait." He turns around, looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, Dib-human?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you do this for me."

"Oh, _that_." He waves his hand.

"Yes, _that_. Why?"

"Because," he smiles, "isn't that what friends do?"

"Take their friends into space in alien aircrafts...?" He snorts.

"No, stupid. They make each other happy. Weren't you happy?"

I look back at him in surprise. "Yeah... I was..."

"Good! So that's that. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and make sure Gir didn't destroy the lab beyond repair. Night, Dib." I stare after his retreating form.

"Um... night." He waves his hand once more to acknowledge that he heard me, but doesn't look back. A wave of exhaustion reminding me of where I'm supposed to be, I head to my room and crash down into my bed. I'm out before my head hits plush, the dark already having it's hold on my unconscious mind.

I dream races among the stars.


	14. Chapter 13

**Zim's POV**

* * *

_Journal Entry #243_

_Today I got a rare glimpse of Zim almost fully exposed. His robot managed to spill juice on his shirt and gloves, and he took them off. His skin is near flawless, almost like a smooth green slab. Nothing on him. (He did, however, have an impressive muscle pack. Note to self: work out more to get on his level.) His claws, however, were the most impressive thing to see. He has no cuticle from what I can observe (from my sucky camera view), only green leading to a point. There are three of them, one less than us. They're… strange, compared to ours. Like, if he were to try and fit his with one of our hands, I think he'd fail. They're too big and bulky, unlike our small and thin ones. _

_But onto bigger news, you wouldn't believe what I saw in his lair. He called up the Tal-_

I shut the book, not needing to go on. I know what happens; I call the Tallest, they mock me silently, I hang up quite pleased with myself, life goes on. The only difference was that they had a Pleethian prisoner on the main deck. Probably to torture him in front of the Armada or something.

I think over the human's entry and stare at my hands, surprised to find that I had subconsciously taken off my gloves. I flip my hand around, observing myself. There is a clear cuticle just on the end, providing the sharpness my skin does not. The claws themselves are so angular, so perfect in shape. They are a true marvel indeed.

I cover up them once more before heading out of the room. If my squeedily spooch is anything to go by, I need food. And there is this most wonderful smell coming from the kitchen…

I stand in the doorway, the scene before me catching me off guard. Food is piled all along the table, and the Dib-thing is messing with something in the oven. I can see Gir's apron loosely tied around him, and can barely register the thought that he does it more justice before the aroma hits me once more, making my mouth water. The human turns around and notices me.

"Oh! Morning, Zim." I barely nod, my concentration not on him at the moment. Still, I can see him smile. "Like what you see?" Another nod. He laughs. "Well, I wanted to do something nice for you, after last night and whatnot. So I looked in your files to see what you could and couldn't eat. Had Gir go out to get some ingredients, and I've been in here cooking for you ever since. I know it doesn't really compare…" I stop him there.

"Clearly you don't know Irkens as well as I thought." I smirk at his puzzled expression before going on. "If there's one thing we enjoy in this universe besides invading, it's food. And what a feast…" The table was filled with all sorts of sweets, from homemade donuts to what the humans call ''puppy chow''. I pick up a blueberry muffin and take a small bite, mindful of the heat from the fresh-baked treat.

It's absolutely amazing.

I can honestly say that I have never tasted anything better. The way it was all fluffy and warm, with patches of blueberries and a crumbly top. There has never been anything like this on the Massive. If Irk ever caught wind of such goods…

Dib catches my expression. "You like…?" I swallow.

"This is better than destroying the world, that's for sure!" He chuckles nervously, and lifts up his hand to wipe some flour off his cheek. An action that typically is too boring to get some actual attention from me catches my eye. A replay of the journal entry goes through my (amazing and ultimately superior) mind, and I'm stuck staring at the four-digited hand.

Yeah, the fingers are thin. The ends are but dull nubs compared to mine. But maybe if one tried…

"Zim?" His words bring me back to reality, and I realize that I'm reaching out towards his hand. My natural curiosity getting the better of me, I don't stop and manage to grasp ahold, surprisingly without any struggle. _Does the Dib-worm really trust me that much?_ He stands there and watches me carefully, I'll assume to try and see my intent. I barely give him a glance before turning back to the hand and study it, moving his fingers around, observing the webbing in between. I can practically feel his gaze bearing down upon me but ignore it. If he won't say anything, neither will I.

Finally I take off the glove on one of my hands and put it up against his. I can hear him gasp under his breath, and I register that this is probably only about the second or third time he's seen them, and the first time from this close up. Taking that thought and storing it away, I move on with the observations. My claws are obviously longer (and thicker, as his entry mentioned), but not by too much. They don't look that different than the Dib's, except they come to a point. And we all know that they're just as useful! So now I wonder…

I slide my hand to the left, putting them in the spaces between Dib's fingers. He naturally parts his fingers more to make room, and it isn't a bad fit. I clamp down softly on his hand like the humans on tv do, and… it works.

"HA!" He jumps instantly, the only reason for not jerking his hand back because of my hold.

"What the hell, Zim?!"

"I'll tell you 'what is the hell'- you were wrong! My hand _can_ fit with yours! So take that, stupid journal entry!" I release his hand and watch him take his hand back, looking it over as if there'd be a mark or something on it. I'm too smug with how that experiment turned to feel offended. _Victory for Zim!_

He shakes his head. "What journal entry?"

"The one you wrote a year or two back. You wrote about how my hand couldn't fit with a human's, but you were _wrong_!" I pick up my glove and put it back on before turning back to the Dib-thing. His face is slightly flushed, no doubt from the embarrassment of BEING WRONG! I cackle in glee, and he walks away towards the oven.

"You're an insane alien, you know that?" He grabs the oven mitts that were thrown ontop the stove before opening up the door.

"Insane… but right! Ha!" I can't see his face, but I just _know_ he's rolling his eyes. He's predictable like that.

"Whatever you say." He turns around once more, this time wielding a cake. Chocolate, if I'm correct. He puts the pan on what I've come to know as a "cooling rack" that was laying on the counter. He takes off the oven mitts, this time putting them where they're supposed to go. "Once this cools down I'll put on the frosting. Except that, everything's done. You're free to have at." He glances at the table and smiles, proud of himself. And he has every right to be. I sit down and grab a donut, ready to take a bite, before seeing Dib walk towards the exit.

"Wait, Dib-filth, aren't you going to join me?" He stops and looks back at me, eyebrows pinched.

"No… I made it for you, not me. Besides, I'm a little tired." He yawns at that moment, as if his body wants to prove it to me. I'm not stupid, though. I can see how he looks at the food.

"Well you can't expect Zim to eat this by himself!" He looks surprised at my words, as if he thought I'd not want him here.

"Oh, um… okay, Zim." He comes to the table and sits down, taking a donut himself. I watch him eat it before turning to my own, pleased with my convincing skills. Anxious to try yet another treat, I take a bite.

It's absolutely amazing.


End file.
